Merlin (revised)
by AslansHow24
Summary: Merlin, rewritten by myself in which Merlin and Morgana share destiny.
1. The Dragon's Call

**Merlin (revised)**

**Summary: this is the first season of Merlin, rewritten. I do not own any of the characters, this is purely for enjoyment.**

**Season One**

**Ages: Merlin: 16**

**Morgana: 17**

**Arthur: 16**

**Gwen: 16**

**Mordred: 8**

Merlin, entered camelot with a smile on his face.

The sixteen year old boy hoped that life would better for him in Camelot. Upon entering the square, Merlin saw a horrific scene. A man, accused of Sorcery was about to be executed. Merlin cringed inside. He had magic that he could not yet control. Why would his mother send him into the very heart where sorcery was forbidden. He watched as the man was beheaded. There was a scream that rose up from the crowd and a woman stepped forward. Her name was Mary Collins.

"You killed my son" She shrieked. "I will make you know this pain" She pointed at him. "You're son will die by my hand"

"Guards!" Uther called, but the old woman vanished, avoiding arrest. To Merlin's shock and horror, Uther announced a festival to celebrate twenty years without magic in Camelot.

Merlin shook his head sadly, not knowing that he was being watched.

The Lady Morgana had watched the execution in horror, but she noticed that she was not the only one. A very handsome young man looked just as disgusted as she was. He felt drawn to him, but she wasn't sure why. He looked up at the window and she quickly stepped away. There was something about that boy that intrigued her.

Merlin entered Gaius's chambers, only to see Gaius fall from a balcony. Merlin reached out his hand and Gaius froze in midair. A mattress appeared beneath him and Merlin dropped his hand. Gaius fell onto the mattress, unharmed. The old man stood and pointed a finger at Merlin.

"You have magic" He said, wide-eyed. Merlin instantly shook his head.

"No..I.." He stammered.

"Don't lie to me boy" Gaius said. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Merlin pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Gaius.

"Ah, you are Hunith's son" He said. "It as been a long time since I have seen her. If you are to stay here, you must be careful. Uther must never learn of your magic" Merlin nodded.

"I understand" He said. "I saw what happened out in the square" Gaius sighed.

"It's a shame you had to see that" He said softly.

Mary Collins, bent on her revenge, intercepted the convoy of Lady Helen of Mora, a famed singer scheduled to perform at Uther's festival. Using a voodo doll, she murdered the singer and used a glamour charm to make herself look like Helen.

That night, while Merlin was sleeping, he kept hearing an omnious voice repeating his name. He tried to ignore it, but he eventually woke up and didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning at breakfast, Gaius knocked a bucket of water off the table, causing Merlin to inadvertantly use his abilities to prevent it from falling. Gaius shook his head.

"You need to stop using your powers" He said. Merlin sighed.

"I've tried" He said. "I can't control them yet. That's why mother sent me away. Some of the villagers found out. If I can learn to control my powers, I have a better chance of not getting caught" Gaius nodded, thoughtfully.

As Merlin was walking back from running errands for Gaius, he noticed a knight bullying a servant.

"Hey" He said, getting the attention of the knights. "That's enough" The blonde haired knight turned to face him.

"Who you to tell me what to do?" He asked. "I could kill you in an instant"

"I doubt that" Merlin said, causing the knights to laugh, since Merlin was scrawny and the knight had muscle on him.

"Would you like to test this?" The knight asked. Merlin strode forward and one of the other knights handed him a sword. The two exchanged blows. Merlin of course was quicker due to his magic and had amazing reflexes. The Knight soon found himself on his back, with Merlin's sword at his chest. Instead of being angry, he was impressed as Merlin reached out a hand and helped him up.

"Arthur, are you okay?" A female voice asked. Merlin turned to see a beautiful girl walking towards them. She was wearing a long green dress and had long black hair. Merlin looked from the girl to the knight and groaned.

"You're Prince Arthur, aren't you?" He asked.

"The one and only" Arthur said. "Where did you learn to fight like that"

"My father" Merlin replied.

"I am Morgana, King Uther's ward" The girl said. "No one except me has ever beaten Arthur before" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"That never happened" Arthur said grumpily. He turned to Merlin.

"I'll see you around" He said. When Arthur and the Knights were gone, The Lady Morgana, remained.

"What's your name?" Morgana asked.

"Merlin Ambrosius" Merlin replied. "I'm staying with my Uncle Gaius" Morgana smiled.

"Gaius is a good man" She said. "I guess we'll be seeing you around" Merlin smiled and nodded and Morgana left.

Mary arrived in Camelot in the disguise of Helen and dined with King Uther.

"Have you ever thought of remarrying?" She asked the king. Uther shrugged.

"Perhaps if Arthur were younger" He said. She nodded.

"The bond between mother and son is nearly impossible to replace" She agreed.

That night, Merlin was again awoken by the same voice and set out to find its source, winding up in a cave beneath the castle. He found a dragon, imprisoned there for nearly 20 years.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Kilgarahh" The dragon told him. "You and Prince Arthur are two sides of the same coin. He is destined to bring peace to the land and reunite Albion an it is your destiny to help him achieve this"

"Why me?" Merlin asked.

"Do not despair, young warlock" Kilgarahh said. "You will have help in the form of the Lady Morgana"

"How can she help me?" Merlin asked.

"She is a seer" Kilgarahh replied, "though she does not know it yet"

"What must I do?" Merlin asked.

"Wait. She will come to you in time" Kilgaahh replied. "For now, you must protect Arthur"

The next morning, Merlin was awoken by Gaius.

"I need you to make some deliveries for me" Gaius said. Merlin sighed and nodded. Once he was dressed, Gaius told him who to take the deliveries to. His last delivry was for Morgana, who, according to Gaius, was suffering from nightmares. When Merlin arrived, he discovered Morgana changing clothes behind a screen and blushed in embarrassment.

"Gwen!" Morgana called. Merlin hesitated.

"It's Merlin actually" He said, embarassed.

"Oh, is there something you need?" She asked.

"I was just coming to bring you a potion from Gaius" He said. Morgana stepped out from behind the screen in her white underdress. Merlin blushed further and Morgana smirked.

"I'll take it" She said. He handed her the bottle and went to make his escape. "Merlin..." He paused. "What's your favorite color?" Merlin turned to face her again and his eyes glanced at the three gowns hanging over the screen.

"Red" He said. He left just as Gwen entered.

"Have you chosen a dress milady?" She asked.

"I think I'll wear the red one" Morgana said, smiling.

At the feast, Morgana appeared wearing the revealing red dress which makes every man and especially Arthur get to their plate. Merlin gaped when he saw her. Then, Mary appeared before Uther's court in the guise of Helen and sang, weaving an enchantment that put the court to sleep and rapidly aged the Castle.

Merlin, protecting himself from the spell by covering his ears, saw Mary prepare to throw a dagger at Arthur.

He pointed at the chandelier and it fell on her. When the song stopped, the enchantment was lifted and the court awakened, but Mary, in her true form, made one last effort to kill Arthur, throwing the dagger at him.

Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way and the dagger imbedded itself in Merlin's arm. Merlin fell to the ground in pain and Mary Collins died, from being crushed by the chandelier.

"Merlin!" Morgana and Arthur rushed to Merlin's side along with Gaius.

"It doesn't hurt that much" Merlin said weakly. Gaius instructed Morgana and Arthur to hold him down and he pulled the dagger from Merlin's arm. To Merlin's credit, he did not scream in pain, only grimaced slightly as Gaius cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"I can do a better job when we reach my chambers" He said, helping Merlin up. Before they left, Uther stopped them.

"Thank you for saving my son" He said. "As such, you shall be rewarded. I shall make you Arthur's new servant"

"Father!" Arthur said. "That hardly seems like a proper reward"

"It is a reward fitting for a peasant" Uther said. Arthur shot Merlin and look and he shrugged. He guessed he'd have to get used to it.

The next day, Gaius gave Merlin a book of magic to study in secret, but he was soon called away by a message from Arthur for his first day of duty.


	2. Valiant

**Merlin (revised)**

**Season One**

Knight Valiant was a renowned warrior of Albion, but he was also a cold hearted sinister man with a plan. He was able to obtain a shield decorated with three painted snakes that were enchanted to come to life upon his command. After killing Devlin, the sorcerer that sold him the shield, Valiant rode to Camelot and entered the annual Tournament, the defending champion of which was Prince Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur was actually happy to have a servant that knows how to fight, and had Merlin help him practice his swordfighting for the tournament.

The next day, the Tournament began, and both Arthur and Valiant easily defeated their first several opponents.

Merlin, supposed to be doing chores, decided to complete them using magic, so that he could spend more time studying the book that Arthur had given him.

When Valiant was introduced to Morgana, she disliked him immediately.

"Milady" He said, kissing her hand. "I intend to win this tournament" He told her. "You should wear something special for when I escort you to the celebratory feast. Morgana shuddered inwardly and hoped that he did not win the tournament.

While replacing Arthur's body-plating in the knights' armoury the next morning, Merlin heard the sound of snakes hissing.

"What the..." He went over to Valiant's shield and discovered one of the snakes on the shield blinking. He gasped and backed away just as Valiant entered.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Valiant asked, glaring at him.

"I'm Prince Arthur's servant" Merlin said quickly. "I was replacing his armor" Valiant nodded and waved him away. As he left, Merlin contemplated what he had seen.

Later, when Arthur went to inspect his armor, he smiled slightly at his servant.

"I'm impressed, though I still don't think you deserve to be a servant" He frowned. Merlin shrugged.

"I can't really become a knight, now can I?" He asked cheekily. "Besides its not such a bad job"

During the day's fighting, Valiant faced off with a difficult opponent in Knight Ewan but managed to pin him beneath his shield, commanding the snakes of his shield to strike. Valiant won the duel, and Ewan was taken to the physician's quarters to be treated.

"This is strange" Gaius said. He showed Merlin a snakebite on Ewan's neck and Merlin quickly told Gaius what he had seen.

"We need proof before we take this to Arthur" Gaius said. Merlin decided to spy on Valiant and saw him feeding live mice to the snakes on his shield. Merlin knew that it was a strong accusation and that Arthur would need more proof than what Merlin had seen.

The Tournament progressed, and the final duel was set: Arthur would face Valiant in defence of his title as Champion.

"We must stop Valiant from killing Arthur" Gaius told Merlin, when they were in his chambers.

Morgana was in her chambers when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She called. She was surprised to see Merlin enter, looking out of breath.

"Merlin, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Valiant is going to kill Arthur with sorcery" Merlin blurted out. Morgana froze.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Merlin nodded.

"The snakes on his shield bit Ewan" He said. "I've seen them animated, but I need proof" Morgana sighed.

"I will watch Valiant and find an opportunity to tell Arthur" She said. Merlin nodded his thanks. Morgan went to Valiant's quarters and he wasn't there. She examined the shield and one of the snakes lashed out and bit her arm. She snatched the shield up and took it to Arthur, showing him the bite on her arm. Angered, Arthur questions Ewan, who is awake, who says the same thing. Arthur decided to request an audience with the king. Merlin was afraid that Valiant may be able to keep the shield dormant, so he learned an animation spell, and stood by the door of the court.

"This shield is made of magic" Arthur said. "It bit one of my knights and the Lady Morgana" He showed the shield to his father. Valiant seemed confident that Uther would find nothing wrong, but the snakes began moving. Uther ordered Valiant to be thrown in the dungeon and the shield was destroyed.

"It looks like you are the victor again, my son" Uther said. Arthur shook his head.

"No" He said. "Valiant beat those knights unfairly. I would like a final duel with Ewan" Ewan agreed to take Valiant's place.

The two knights fought and Ewan won, being crowned the new champion of the tournament.

"You fight well" Arthur said, shaking Ewan's hand.

"I've seen you fighting with your servant" Ewan said. "I dare say he could give some knights a good fight"

"I know" Arthur said. As he was walking to his chambers, Arthur stopped when he heard his name. Morgana and Merlin were talking.

"I want to thank you" Morgana said. "If it weren't for you, Arthur would be dead" Merlin shrugged.

"I would do anything for Arthur" He said.

"Why?" Morgana asked. "You barely know him" Merlin sighed.

"I'm not really sure, but I believe he will be a great king someday" He replied.

Arthur decided not to interupt them and went back to his own chambers, smiling.


	3. The Poisoned Chalice

**Merlin (revised)**

**Season One**

Bayard, the king of Mercia, had come to Camelot to sign a peace treaty between the two kingdoms.

The evil sorceress Nimueh saw this and decided to seize the oppurtunity to kill Merlin. She posed as a Mercian handmaiden named Cara. In the castle, she was walking down the hallway, when she dropped her basket of linen right in front of Merlin.

Oh, I'm so sorry" She muttered, falling to her knees. Merlin smiled.

"Here, let me help you" Merlin said, kneeling down. His hand brushed hers and she blushed.

"You're Arthur's servant, aren't you?" She asked. "I'm Cara. It must be great working for a Prince like Arthur"

"It's alright" Merlin, placing the last of the linen in the basket. He handed it to Cara and they stood. She walked away and Merlin continued on his way, knowing that Arthur would not be kept waiting.

That evening, when Bayard passed the two ceremonial goblets (one for Uther and one for Arthur), Nimueh pulled Merlin to one side.

"Merlin, I don't know what to do" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Cara what's wrong?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone.

"I was cleaning Bayard's room and I..I.. saw him poison Prince Arthur's goblet" She whispered. "He intends to murder the Prince" Horrified, Merlin rushed towards Arthur.

"Don't drink it" He shouted as Arthur put the goblet to his lips. He pointed at Bayard. "He poisoned it" Arthur was shocked and Uther was displeased.

"Very well" Uther said. "You shall drink from the goblet. If it is poisoned, then you Bayard are under arrest. If not, then you may deal with the servant how you see fit" Merlin gulped but took a sip from the goblet. For a moment, nothing happened, then he began to gasp and choke. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen watched in horror as he collapsed.

Morgana knelt beside Merlin and placed a hand on his forhead.

"He's burning up" She said.

"We need to get him to my chambers" Gaius said. "Bring the goblet. I'll need to identify the poison" Uther took notice of how carefully his son picked up the servant boy and frowned when he saw Morgana rush out with them. the boy was just a servant after all.

"Guards, throw Bayard and his court into the dungeons" Uther ordered. "For attempting to kill my son"

When they reached the Physician's chambers, Arthur laid Merlin on a cot, gently.

"Pass me the goblet" Gaius instructed. Gwen handed him the goblet while Morgana sat on the edge of the cut, placing a cool cloth on Merlin's head. Gaius examined the goblet. "There's something stuck on the inside" He said, extracting it from the goblet.

"What is it?" Morgana asked, turning to look at him.

"It appears to be a flower petal of some kind" Gaius said. He took out a rather large book and flipped through it. "There" He said, pointing to a picture. "it says here that poison made from the petal of this flower, can only be cured by an antidote made from the leaves of the same flower. The Mortaeus flower" He said. "These flowers can only be found in the caves of the Forests of Balor.

"Sounds like fun" Arthur said firmly. Morgana and Gwen turned to look at him.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous" Gaius said. Arthur sighed.

"what will happen to Merlin if I don't get the flower?" He asked.

"If he doesn't get in antidote he will die. I'd say he has three or four days at the most" Gaius replied heavily.

"I must go" Arthur said. Morgana jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you" She whispered. Arthur smiled grimly and left.

"Absolutely not" Uther said. "What's the use in having people taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Arthur sighed.

"Let me take some men and..."

"No" Uther snapped.

"Why not?" Arthur asked. "Because his life's worthless?"

"No" Uther said shortly. "Because it's worth less than yours" He turned to face his son.

"Try to understand" He said. "One day I will be gone and Camelot will need a king, you" Arthur sighed and stormed out of the throne room. He went back to Gaius's where Gwen and Morgana still were.

"Father has forbidden me to go" He said.

"I know" Morgana said. "But you have to go anyway"

"I realize that" Arthur said. "I just need to be more discreet about it" He sighed. "I'm leaving now. I hope to be back in two days. That won't be too late, will it?" '

"That should be fine" Gaius said. "Be safe" Arthur nodded and left. Shortly after he left, Gaius noticed a rash on Merlin's wrist.

"Oh No" He said. "This isn't right. The rash shouldn't appear until the final stage"

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"It says that once the rash appears, the victim only has two days to live" Gaius replied. Morgana gasped.

"You said he had four days" She accused. Gaius flipped through his book again and sighed.

"It says here, that the poison is more potent when created with magic" He said.

"Magic?" Gwen questioned. "But Bayard's no sorcerer"

"No, He isn't" Gaius said softly. "I wonder...Morgana, did you see the servant girl that pulled Merlin aside before he said the cup was poisoned?" Morgana nodded. "I want you to go to the dungeons and find her. Quickly" Morgana left and soon came back with the report that no one had seen her since the banquet. "It's as I thought"

"Who is she?" Gwen asked.

"Not who she claims to be" Gaius replied. "She is a powerful sorceress. Arthur may be walking into a trap"

"I have to go after him" Morgana said.

"Milady, it is too dangerous" Gwen said. "Let me go"

"No! No!" Merlin whispered, agitated. "It's a trap. Arthur, it's a trap" They all turned to stare at Merlin who was shaking, but his eyes were still closed.

"Neither of you can go" Gaius said gravely. "Morgana, you need to pacify Uther and Gwen, I'll need your help with Merlin" The girls realized that he was right and Morgana left the room, sure to get an earful from Uther about Arthur's disobedience.

In the forest where the cave was found, Arthur came across Nimueh disguised as a maiden. She had scratches on her arm. Before she could tell him anything, a cockatrice attacked. Once he defeated it, he walked towards the maiden, who seemed frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Arthur said. He gestured to her arm. "Who did that to you?"

"My master" She whispered. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Don't leave me"

"I won't. I'm not going to" Arthur said.

"You can take me away from here?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet" Arthur replied. "I need to find something first" She cocked her head.

"Why have you come to the caves?" She asked. He didn't answer at first. "I know this place. I might be able to help you" Arthur looked at her. It couldn't hurt. "I'm looking for a type of flower that can only be found in the caves" He replied.

"A mortaeus flower?" She asked. "I know where they are. Come on, I'll show you"

She lead him through the cave and they came to a lege that led across a vast space to where the flowers were. As Arthur walked out to the ledge, Nimueh began chanting a spell. Arthur turned back and looked at her in horror.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She contined chanting and the ledg collapsed. Arthur jumped and clung to the rocks, his torch falling below. "Who are you?" He shouted.

"I am the last face you will ever see" She said. "Look, we have a visitor" Arthur grasped his sword and swung it at the giant spider on the ledge above him. He mangaged to knock the spider off the wall. She shook her head.

"There will be more" She said. "I think I'll let them finish you off. It is not your destiny to die by my hand, Arthur Pendragon" As she left with her torch, it grew dark and Arthur couldn't see anything.

Meanwhile Merlin, under the influence of the poison, began to mutter out things about Arthur and spoke in a strange langauge.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked.

"None" Gaius said. "Delirium is taking hold. I need more water"

"Of course" Gwen said, rushing out of the room.

After having an argument with Uther about Arthur making his own decisions, Morgana returned to Merlin's side.

"He will come back in time, won't he, Gaius?" She asked. Gaius merely nodded. He noticed a faint glow and sent Morgana to help Gwen. He pulled back the blanket once she was gone and saw an orb of light in Merlin's hand.

"Follow the light. Arthur" Merlin whispered.

The ball of light appeared beside Arthur, trying to lead him the way out of the cave.

"Follow the light. Arthur" Arthur heard Merlin's voice and was surprised. He was attacked by more spiders, but fended them off, while reaching for the flower, needed for the antidote. He was able to climb up the wall, using the light as his guide out of the cave.

Once Arthur returned to Camelot with the flower, he was immediately arrested and taken to the dungeons for disobeying Uther.

"Just give the father to Gaius" Arthur begged. "I don't care if you lock me up, but Merlin needs this" Uther stared at his son coldly. He took the flower and crushed it in his palm and dropped it outside the cell.

"You can find a new servant when you are released" He said, stalking out of the dungeons. Arthur was horrified and reached his hand through the bars, retrieving the flower.

"We have to get that flower" Morgana said. "I can't watch Merlin die" Gwen smiled at her mistress.

"You love him don't you" She asked.

"I.." Morgana began. "I just feel drawn to him. I don't know why..." Gwen smiled.

"I think you are smitten with him" She said grinning. "I will get the flower. I promise"

Gwen went down to the dungeons with a plate of food.

"Food for the prisoner" She said. The guard let her through and Arthur looked at her.

"Set it over there" He said curtly. She set the plate on a ledge and turned to go. "Wait" She stopped. "I couldn't possibly eat this. It's revolting" Gwen sighed and walked over to the plate. As she picked it up, she noticed the flower in the center and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and Gwen left, rushing to Gaius and Morgana with the flower. Gaius knew that to make the antidote work, he had to use magic, so he sent the girls to get more water. While they were gone, he used a spell, to increase the antidote's potency. When the girls returned, Morgana administered the antidote to Merlin. For a moment, Merlin stopped breathing and his heart stopped. Tears filled Morgana's eyes and Gwen looked away sadly. Gaius hugged Morgana to comfort her and kissed the top of Morgana's dead.

"That is disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself, you're old enough to be her grandfather!". They all turned to see a fully conscious Merlin.

"You're alive" Gwen gasped.

"No, I'm the bloody ghost come back to haunt you" Merlin retorted. Morgana flung her arms around Merlin and kissed him. She pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly.

"It's fine" Merlin said. "It's more than fine." They both blushed and Gwen smiled knowingly. He turned to Gaius. "What happened. The last thing I remember is drinking the wine"

News of Bayard's arrest reached Mercia, and an army was soon sent to Camelot to free him. While Uther was preparing for the attack, Gaius entered the chamber.

"It was not Bayard who tried to poison Arthur" Gaius said. "The poison was magical and I know that there was only one who could have done this. Nimueh" Uther was shocked, but released Bayard and the war was averted.

Later, as he was recovering, Merlin had one question.

"why did Nimueh go to all the trouble of framing Bayard for trying to poison Arthur instead of just letting him just drink the poison and die?" He asked.

"It wasn't Arthur tha Nimueh was after, Merlin. It was you that she wanted to kill" Merlin was shocked. "it seems that someone else knows you're destined for great things."


	4. Lancelot

**Merlin (revised)**

**Season One**

While picking mushrooms in a forest, Merlin was suddenly attacked by an enormous winged beast with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. It was a legendary creature, a griffon, which many believed to be just a myth.

The griffon soon had the young warlock cornered. Merlin was about to use his magic whn the griffon was attacked and chased away by a young man wielding a sword. Merlin looked at the man in surprise. The man, whose name was Lancelot, had been wounded by the griffon, and leaned against a stree.

"Thank you" Merlin said. "You saved my life. Let me bring you to Gaius, he can heal you" Lancelot agreed and Merlin helped him to Camelot. Once Lancelot was in the care of Gaius, Merlin went to Uther and told him about the griffon. At first, Uther was skeptical, but other knights reported sighting the creature and that it was attacking villages, taking humans for its meals. Arthur and his knights began searching the forest for any sign of the creature. Morgana was worried.

"What if it kills Arthur?" She asked Uther. The King sighed.

"It is killing rapidly, Morgana. We have no choice but to find it and kill it"

Uther had some of the knights prepare to defend Camelot, for it would seem that the griffon was headed for them.

When Merlin went to check on Lancelot, he found the young man recovering.

"What were you doing so close to Camelot?" Merlin asked. Lancelot shrugged.

"Its always been my lifelong ambition to become one of the Knights of Camelot" He said. "I've been training since my village was destroyed"

"I know Prince Arthur" Merlin said. "I could talk to him for you"

Merlin did just that, but was informed by Arthur that only a person born of nobility was eligible for knighthood.

"I can make it seem like you are nobility" Merlin told Lancelot.

"No" Lancelot said. "No way. I can not lie to the King"

"Lancelot, this is your dream. You only need one shot to prove that you are worthy of being a knight" Merlin insisted. Lancelot sighed and Merlin handed him a seal of nobility that he had forged with his magic.

It was soon discovered that the griffon was definately moving towards Camelot.

"We need the knights to fight the creature" He said. Arthur nodded and after meeting Lancelot, agreed to test him to see if he would pass. The test was for him to last one minute in a duel with Prince Arthur. Lancelot feigned defeat and attacked when Arthur thought that he had won. The attack was successful and Lancelot was knighted as Sir Lancelot. However, Uther was suspicious of the new knight and ordered the seal of nobility to be examined by the court genealogist, Geoffrey of Monmouth.

At the celebrations for Lancelot's knighthood, Merlin spotted Gwen watching Lancelot, who was standing next to Arthur.

"Hey" He said, next to her, causing her to jump. "I have a question. who would you fall in love with if you had to choose between Arthur and Lancelot" Gwen smacked him playfully.

"I don't like either of them" She retorted. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You're staring awfully hard in that direction" He told her. Gwen rolled her eyes and went to stand by Morgana, who winked at him.

Meanwhile Lancelot and Arthur were discussing Gwen and Morgana.

"What do you think of Morgana?" Arthur asked Lancelot.

"She's beautiful" Lancelot admitted. "But so is Gwen" Arthur had never really thought about the servant girl, but when he took a second glance, he realized that even though she was not dressed like Morgana, she was indeed beautiful.

Upon careful examination, Geoffrey discover that the seal was a fogery and Lancelot was arrested the followig morning. Arthur was shocked, but he went to Uther to plead Lancelot's case.

"He's a great fighter" Arthur said. "He only lied because he wanted a chance to prove himself and he did"

"That doesn't matter" Uther replied. "He has betrayed our trust. He can never be worthy of being a knight" Frustrated, Arthur left, saying nothing further.

The Griffin arrived in Camelot and battled with Arthur and the royal knights. It destroyed Arthur's weapons, but retreated when Arthur holds a torch up against it.

"The Griffin can not be killed by normal means" Gaius told the king. "It can only be defeated by magic"

"Nonsense" Uther said. "Arthur, tonight you will lure the griffin into the woods and kill it" Arthur nodded. Merlin realized that he would once again have to use his magic to save Camelot.

Arthur went down to the dungeons anf released Lancelot.

"I am sorry for my father" He said. "You would have made a great knight. You should leave Camelot before my father discovers you have escaped"

"Thank you Arthur" Lancelot said. Instead of leaving though, Lancelot paid a visit to Gwen. "I'm going to face the Griffin" He told her. "I need weapons and armour"

"You can't" Gwen said. "You could be killed"

"If I don't, then Arthur could be killed" Lancelot replied. Hearing that, Gwen agreed to help but after Lancelot left, she went to Merlin and told him what Lancelot was planning. Merlin rushed to join his new friend.

Meanwhile, the royal knights had arrived at the place where Uther suggested they fight the Griffin. The monster slaughtered the knights and badly wounded Arthur. Lancelot arrived and charged at the Griffin. Merlin used the spell he practiced, has the pronunciation correct and Lancelot's spear became magically charged and killed the Griffin. As Arthur stirred from being knocked out by the Griffin, Merlin ran away so when Arthur awoke he saw Lancelot near the dead Griffin.

"You saved my life" He said. Arthur brought Lancelot back to Camelot, but Uther was furious.

"You should not have released him without my knowledge" He said.

"Lancelot saved my life and fought with honour" Arthur protested. "he has earned his respectful place as a Knight of Camelot"

"No" Uther replied coldly. Outside the throne room, Lancelot and Merlin stood waiting.

"Arthur will make Uther see sense. You deserve it. You killed the Griffin" Merlin said.

"But I didn't really, did I, Merlin?" Lancelot asked. "I know what you did. I heard you" Merlin froze and Lancelot smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" He promised. "I'm leaving Camelot. I want to train some more on my own" He left and Merlin entered the throne room to tell Uther and Arthur that Lancelot was gone. Arthur was saddened by this but Merlin was sure that Lancelot would return one day.


	5. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Merlin (revised)**

**Season One**

Outside the castle, A man, whose face was heavily scarred, placed an enchanted beetle in a flower.

"Milady, these came for you" Gwen entered Morgana's chambers and handed her a bouquet of flowers. Morgana smiled.

"Who are they from?" She asked, looking for some kind of note or card.

"I don't know" Gwen replied. "They were just left for you. No note" Morgana placed the bouquet on the table.

"Do you think Merlin sent them?" She asked. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want them to be from Merlin?" She countered. Morgana blushed and Gwen grinned.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked. Morgana blushed again.

that night, while Morgana slept, the beetle came out of the flower and went into her ear. It wasn't until two days later, that Morgana became dangerously ill with an inflammation of the brain.

"Can't you cure her?" Arthur pleaded with Gaius. The old man sighed.

"I'm sorry, Arthur" He replied. "I do not know what is causing this illness" When Gaius went back to his quarters, he found Merlin waiting for him.

"I can cure her with magic" Merlin offered.

"It's too dangerous" Gaius said. "You could get caught" Merlin sighed, but he knew that Gaius was right.

The scarred man arrived at the castle and asked to be taken to Arthur.

"My name is Edwin Muirden" The man told the young prince. "I am a physician and I have the answer to your problem"

"Really?" Arthur asked, raising a skeptical eye.

"It is a remedy to cure all ills." Edwin declared. "I can heal Morgana" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't believe you" He said. "Our best physician can't even cure her" Edwin sighed.

"Should you change your mind, I will be at the Inn" He said. A few hours later, Gaius told Arthur the aweful truth.

"I suspect she only has hours left to live" He said gravely. Scared for her life, Arthur went to his father.

"This Edwin claims to be a physician?" Uther asked. Arthur nodded.

"Then send for him at once" Uther replied. When Edwin arrived at the castle, Gaius became suspicious.

"Haven't we met before?" He asked.

"I think not" Edwin replied quickly. He turned to the king. "I will have to examine your ward, but I request privacy whilst doing so"

"Why?" Arthur asked, suspiciously. Uther placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Just do what you can" He told Edwin.

While Edwin was in Morgana's chambers, Gwen entered.

"You shouldn't be here" Edwin snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry" Gwen stammered. "I am Lady Morgana's maid..."

"Good" Edwin replied. "I'll need some water" As soon as she left, he used a spell to remove the beetle from Morgana.

"Is she going to be okay?" Uther asked, when Edwin returned to the throne room.

"The Lady Morgana will be just fine" Edwin explained. "She was suffering from a cerebral haemorrhage. Perhaps by an inept attempt of treating her properly" Uther glanced at Gaius but said nothing.

"Let's be thankful you were passing through" He said. Gaius once again approached Edwin outside the throne room.

"I'm sure I've seen you before" He said, accusingly. Edwin avoided his stare.

"I would remember something like that" He said. He quickly walked away. Suspicious, Gaius decided to pay a visit to Geoffrey of Monmouth, for records of the "Great Purge" when Uther removed magic from the kingdom.

"I cannot open the records"Geoffrey replied. "Uther would have my neck" Unfortunately, Gaius knew that Geoffrey was right.

Merlin was also suspicious of Edwin and snuck into his chambers. While looking at Edwin's equipment, Merlin discovered a box containing what appeared to be dead beetles. There was a magical enchantment carved into the lid. He was able to read it and when he did so, they came to life, just as Edwin entered the room. Instead of being angy, Edwin smiled.

"You have a rare gift" He said. "I sense that you are afraid to use magic"

"Well, it is forbidden" Merlin reminded Edwin. Edwin shook his head.

"It shouldn't be. Think of all that can be done with magic. All the good we could do. I can mentor you" Edwin told him. Merlin hesitated.

"Gaius will not it" Merlin replied finally.

"Having magic is a gift, not a curse" Edwin said. "If we work together we could become great" Merlin once again hesitated, before leaving Edwin's chambers.

Geoffrey of Monmouth trusted Gaius enough that he produced the old records after all. Uther invited Edwin to dinner.

"How long has Gaius worked here?" Edwin asked.

"Gaius has been the court physician for 20 years" Uther explained. "I don't know what I would have done without him" Edwin seemed thoughtful.

"He wasn't able to cure Morgana though, was he?" He questioned.

Later that evening Gaius confronts Edwin with his new found knowledge: Edwin's parents were old friends of Gaius, a witch and wizard executed on Uther's orders when he removed sorcery from Camelot.

"You don't want to tell Uther this information" Edwin warned. "I know about Merlin" Gaius's heart nearly stopped and Edwin glared at him. "Do you know why I have these scars?" he asked. "I went back to save my parents, while you were too busy saving yourself" Gaius sighed.

"There was nothing I could have done" He replied.

"You had magic" Edwin snapped. "Mother always said you were the more powerful one" He leaned closer. "If you tell anyone about me, I will tell Uther about Merlin"

Gaius watched as Edwin swept away. It was time for him to deliver the final blow. He went to Uther one last time.

"I believe that Gaius has become too incompetent in his old age" Edwin explained. "Perhaps he is unfit, to continue as court physician"

Meanwhile, Gaius went to visit the Great Dragon.

"It is Merlin's destiny to unite Albion alongside Arthur" Kilgarahh said. "their time cannot come until Uther's has passed. It is up to you whether that will happen."

"I will not sacrifice my oldest friend" Gaius declared. "Not even for Merlin" Kilgarahh sighed heavily.

"Then turn a blind eye" He advised.

When Gaius returned, he was summonded before Uther.

"Gaius, I believe it is time for you to retire. You have been my faithful physician for years and you will recieve a stipend every year from here on out" Uther said. Gaius nodded.

"I understand" He said. He shot Edwin a look, but said nothing. He went back to his quarters and began packing his belongings.

"You can't leave" Merlin protested.

"I'm a physician, Merlin" Gaius replied. "My skills are no longer appreciated here" He placed a hand on Gaius's shoulder. "You have been like a son to me. Do not forget your destiny"

The next day Edwin put the rest of his plan into action, by poisoning Uther, replacing the potion that Gaius had given him to treat an old wound. Gwen encountered Gaius as he was leaving.

"There is something not right about Edwin" She said. "You cannot leave" Gaius sighed.

"There is nothing I can do now" He replied. Gwen frowned, not believing him.

Meanwhile, Edwin has paralysed Uther and inserted one of the magical beetles into the king's ear. It will eat into his brain and kill him within hours.

Gaius listened to Gwen and returned to the castle. He entered Uther's chambers and confronted Edwin.

"I could not help your parents because they were using evil magic, just like you are doing" Gaius said firmly. Angered by this, Edwin encased Gaius in a ring of magical fire but Merlin walked in and Gaius told him the whole truth.

"Merlin, you and I could use our magic for great things" Edwin said.

"I will never use my magic for evil" Merlin declared. Angered by this, Edwin enchanted an axe from the wall to fly towards Merlin. Merlin magically returned the axe towards Edwin and Edwin was killed.

Gaius and Merlin rushed to the King's side.

"Merlin, the only way to save him is by using magic" Gaius said. Merlin was reluctant. "It is the only way" Merlin nodded.

Using his own magic rather than Edwin's, Merlin removed the beetle and Uther was cured.

Later, A recovered Uther believed it is Gaius who saved his life. He reinstated Gaius to his job.

"You are the only man I can trust" He said. "In the fight against magic" Gaius nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, your majesty" He replied.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Merlin (revised)**

**Season One**

Cerdan and his very young apprentice, Mordred were in Camelot to collect supplies, but the shopkeeper reported them and they were chased by soldiers.

Merlin was also collecting supplies and telepathically heard the boy scream in pain as his arm was slashed open by one of the royal guards.

Merlin looked around but he could see no one.

Cerdan, knowing it was impossibly to escape, used his magic to save Mordred, but was captured. Merlin, still looking for the source of the telepathy heard the boy again.

_Help me, please _He walked down the stone steps and saw a boy, huddled in a corner, looking very frightened. He looked and saw the guards, who appeared to be looking for the boy. _Don't let them find me_

_Why are they after you_

_They're going to kill me_

Merlin felt compassion for the boy. He walked to a secret passageway into the castle and looked at the boy.

_Run _He said with his mind. _Run_

The boy ran towards Merlin and Merlin grabbed his hand, leading him into the passageway. He ran up several flights of stairs, soldiers hot on thier heels. He saw Morgana's chambers up ahead and quickly entered, shutting the door.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana asked, half jokingly.

"The guards are after him" He said, Indicating to the boy. "Please, I didn't know what else to do" Morgana stared at the boy and felt a sudden will to protect him. There was a knock on the door. Morgana looked around quickly.

"In there" She pointed to the large velvet curtain by the window. Merlin pulled the boy behind the curtain as she opened the door.

"There is a druid on the loose milady" A soldier told her. "have you seen anyone"

"No. It's just me and my maid" Morgana replied.

"Very well. Better keep the door locked until we find him" The soldier said.

"Of course" Morgana said. She closed the door and she and Gwen rushed to the curtain, just as the boy passed out in Merlin's arms. Merlin pulled his hand away from the boy's side and it was covered in blood. The three of them looked at each other in horror.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this" Merlin whispered.

King Uther instantly ordered the druid's execution.

"Is it really necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked. "The druids are a peaceful people"

"They would use magic to destroy me" Uther replied. "They cannot be trusted. The boy must be found"

The boy was awake and laying on some linens while Merlin and Morgana looked out the window as Cerdan was led to the block. Though he did not see what was going on, the moment of his master's execution the boy screamed in horror and the mirror shattered magically, causing Merlin and Morgana to look at each other in horror. Knowing that the child had magic, just made the situation more dangerous.

At dinner, Merlin decided to question Gaius about the druids.

"They are mostly a peaceful people" Gaius explained. He looked at Merlin suspiciously. "Please tell me you aren't caught up in this"

"I heard the boy calling out, in my mind" Merlin explained. Gaius sighed.

"If you are hiding the boy..." He warned.

"I'm not" Merlin said quickly. He stood and went back to Morgana's chambers. "How is he?"

"He's asleep" Morgana replied.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to turn us over to the guards" He said. Morgana scowled.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin" She said. Merlin sighed.

"No, I'm sorry" He said quickly. "I just meant, you're taking a big risk, helping the boy. Being Uther's ward, and all"

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed" Morgana said shortly.

"Uther feels that those with magic are evil" Merlin reminded her.

"Uther's wrong" Morgana snapped. Merlin looked at her in surprise and then remembered that she too would show signs of magic one day.

"You really believe that?" He asked.

"What if magic isn't something you choose, but it chooses you" Morgana asked. Merlin contemplated this. "Why are you helping the boy?" Merlin took a deep breath.

"Because he is an innocent child" He replied. "And because, I am...also magic" Morgana's eyes widened.

"I am telling you now because I trust you" Merlin replied, "And because I need someone to help me heal him"

"You can heal him?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yes. We cannot return him to his people like this. He'll never survive the trip"

Later, Arthur admitted that the boy has not been found.

"Continue searching" Uther commanded.

Merlin retrieved his spellbook to find a healing spell to heal the boy.

Merlin was nervous about the spell, Having never done it before.

"Please fetch some water" He told Morgana. He knelt beside the boy and placed a hand on the wound. He performed the spell and the wound closed up, as if it had never been there. Mordred looked up at Merlin, a smile on his face.

_Thank you, Emrys _He said telepathically.

"Why do you call me Emrys?" Merlin asked.

_That is what you are called among my people _Mordred replied.

"How do you know about me?" Merlin asked, but the boy had fallen asleep and gave no answer. Morgana returned with the water.

"He is healed" Merlin replied. "He is just resting"

"Thank goodness" Morgana said. She kissed Merlin on the cheek and he blushed.

That night, Merlin went to visit Kilgarahh to ask him about the boy and the name Emrys.

"You have many names, young warlock" Kilgarrah explained. "Emrys is one of these names, and is the subject of many prophecies about you"

"I too heard the boy, but Merlin, you must not help him" Kilgarahh warned.

"Why?" Instead of explain, Kilgarahh left.

Merlin went back to Morgana and the discussed how best to smuggle the boy out of Camelot.

Everyone who leaves or enters Camelot is being searched" Morgana said, wringing her hands in distress.

"There is another way" Merlin explained. "There is a door hidden in the armory, it leads to the lower town, but Arthur has the key"

"Can you get the key?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded and used magic to retrieve the key from Arthur.

He once again went to Kilgarahh but the dragon told him that it was the boy's destiny to kill Arthur.

"I don't believe that" Merlin said. "I won't let an innocent child suffer" He left Kilgarrah and went to Morgana's chambers, where the boy was waiting.

"Will you be okay?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded and put a cloak on with a hood to hide his face.

Merlin and the boy escaped but were seen leaving, and the guards chased after them.

Arthur caught up with them and pointed a sword at Merlin's back. Merlin was happy that Arthur could not see his face.

"Show yourself" Arthur commanded. Merlin knelt down and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Hold on tight" He whispered.

Merlin muttered a spell and in front of Arthur, both he and the boy vanished in a whirl of smoke.

Morgana and Gwen were worried about Merlin, the moment they heard the warning bell and were relieved when they overheard Arthur telling Uther that whoever was harboring the boy, also had magic and that they had vanished without a trace. Uther was angry, but even he knew that vanishing spells were not easily tracked.

Merlin and the boy walked through the woods, hand is hand. They came to a stop as they were met by some druids, who Merlin had sent word to, ahead of time.

"Thank you for rescuing him" The head druid said. Merlin smiled.

"It was my pleasure" He said. "I must go, before it is discovered that I was the one to help him" He looked down at the boy.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Mordred." The boy replied, for the first time speaking aloud.

"Good luck, Mordred" Merlin replied.

When Merlin returned to the castle, Morgana and Gwen were waiting for him.

"I am so glad that you are safe" Morgana said. Merlin nodded.

"I was afraid we'd get caught, so I practiced the transportation spell several times to make sure I had it right" He explained. "It's a good thing Arthur didn't see my face" He then told the girls that the druid boy was named Mordred and Morgana invited Gwen and Merlin to join her for dinner in her chambers.


	7. Excalibur

**Merlin (revised)**

**Season One**

In a crypt deep below Camelot, Nimueh performed necromancy on a sealed sarcophagus, chanting several magic words ending with "Uther Pendragon". The crypt burst open from the inside as a gauntleted fist smashed its way out, and Nimueh smiled in delight as the sarcophagus' occupant roared in fury.

Back at Camelot, It was Arthur's coming of age ceremony. Arthur was crowned by his father as "Prince of Camelot", when suddenly a black clad knight on a black horse burst in to the hall through the window. The knight cast his gauntlet onto the ground as a challenge.

"I will accept the challenge" Sir Owain declared to the court.

"This will be a single combat at noon to the death" The black knight declared, before galloping out.

The black knight's challenge worried Merlin and he immediately questioned Gaius.

"I do not know this knight, Merlin" Gaius said. "I'm sure that Sir Owain will defeat him easily" But Gaius was lying, for he recognized the crest of the knight. Gaius excused himself and went to discuss this with Geoffrey of Monmouth, who also recognized the crest.

"Is it really him?" Gaius asked. Geoffrey sighed heavily.

"It would appear to be so" He said, "But I do not know how this is possible" Gaius sighed as well, but knew that he had to tell Uther. The king was in his throne room, alone when Gaius approached him.

"I know what you have come to tell me" Uther said quietly. "I saw the crest too. I should remember, I am the one who killed him" Gaius sighed as Uther continued. "This must be a trick. Dead men do not return"

"You are right of course, my lord" Gaius replied, leaving.

The next day, Arthur and Merlin attempted to teach Sir Owain how to fight when Guinevere came in with a token from Morgana. It was a handkerchief.

"The Lady Morgana wishes you well" Gwen told the knight. Sir Owain, a brave and gallant soul accepted the token and went to face the Black Knight.

During the duel Sir Owain managed to stab the Black Knight in the belly, but there was no visible damage. The Black Knight then finished off Sir Owain before issuing another challenge. Uther held back Arthur allowing another knight, Sir Pellinore to take up the challenge.

"Why didn't you let me fight him?" Arthur asked his father when they were alone.

"You are the greatest knight" Uther explained. "We should allow the other knights a chance to prove themselves" Arthur saw nothing wrong with this logic and said nothing more about the incident. Merlin, on the other hand, was suspicious and confronted Gaius.

"I saw Owain stab the knight" He admitted. "It was a killing blow. The Black Knight should be dead"

"He already is..." Gaius muttered to a very startled Merlin. "Come with me"

Merlin followed Gaius to Tristan's (The Black Knight) crypt to discover that someone had broken out of the crypt. Back at Gaius' room, Merlin confronted Gaius about Tristan and he got more than he bargained for.

"Tristan was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife" Gaius explained. "Tristan blamed Uther for the death of his sister in childbirth, and rode to Camelot to confront Uther. Uther killed him in single combat" Gaius sighed. "With his last breath, Tristan swore he would return to Camelot one day and take his revenge; at the time, the threat was dismissed as a dying man's ravings, but now..." Gaius trailed off.

"It may have come true" Merlin finished. Gaius nodded and Merlin frowned.

"sorcery must have been involved" Gaius concluded. "Magic was used to harness the grief and rage of a demented soul, forming a wraith"

"How can we stop it?" Merlin asked.

"There isn't a way to stop it" Gaius replied gravely. "It cannot be killed by any mortal weapon, and it will keep on killing until it achieves its ultimate goal; revenge" Merlin was stumped. He had to do something, but what.

The next day's challenge was the same as the first: Sir Pellinore fought the Knight, managing to stab the Knight, this was noticed by both Morgana and Guinevere. The Knight shows no sign of harm and finished off Sir Pellinore. This time, Arthur threw down his gauntlet and issued his own challenge, to the shock of Uther. The Black Knight accepted and stalked away.

"You must not do this" Uther pleaded with Arthur. "You will die if you face him"

"Have faith in me" Arthur asked Uther. The old king turned away, tears in his eyes. Once Arthur was gone, Gaius confronted the king.

"Tristan's tomb is empty" Gaius replied. "It would appear that Tristan has been conjured from the dead. You must not let Arthur face him"

"Arthur won't listen to me" Uther replied.

"Perhaps if you told him the truth..." Gaius ventured.

"No" Uther said firmly. He leveled a glare at Gaius.

"You swore an oath Gaius" He reminded the physician.

"Yes Sire" Gaius replied. Merlin cornered the Knight in a deserted hallway and attacked him by conjuring a ring of fire. The magic seemed to have no effect, worrying Merlin. He decided it was time to confide in Morgana. Morgana was in her chambers when Merlin arrived.

"Arthur is going to die" These words frightened Morgana, and when she looked into Merlin's eyes, she saw that he was telling the truth. She admitted to having seen the fatal blow that should have killed the knight.

"What can we do?" Morgana asked.

"I am going to search for any information on weapons that can kill the dead" Merlin said, "But I am hoping that you can talk Arthur out of this fight"

"I will try" Morgana said. After her talk with Merlin, Morgana confronted Arthur about what happened during the fight with Pellinor.

"You must have saw wrong" Arthur insisted. "He's a man, just like me" Morgana grabbed Arthur by the arm.

"I know what I saw Arthur" She said. "I don't want you fighting that knight" Arthur pulled his arm away.

"You have no choice" He said curtly, walking away. Morgana sighed, and hoped that Merlin found something useful.

In the dead of night, Uther was confronted by Nimueh in the council chambers.

"What are you doing here?" Uther hissed.

"I came to greet an old friend" Nimueh said, grinning.

"You are no friend of mine" Uther snapped. Nimueh glared at him.

"You are right, I'm not. Not anymore" She said, eyes glittering. "Tristan will finish things off nicely. I want you to know the pain that you have caused me"

"You killed my wife" Uther said. He started for her, but she waved a hand and he was pushed against the wall, where he couldn't move. She walked closer to him.

"That was no my choice, but your own" She said bitterly. "When you asked me to help you concieve a child with magic, I told you there would be consequences. You wanted an heir so badly, you did not take heed for my warning. I am a priestess of the old religion and must abide with the rules for the balance of the world" She placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. "I would never have helped, if I had known the depth of your hatred" She vanished, leaving Uther terrified.

Merlin, with the help of Geoffrey of Monmouth, did look for information on weapons that would be able to slay the undead. After finding a cryptic reference to weapons blessed by a dragon, Merlin decided what to do.

"This is the best sword my father ever made" Gwen said quietly.

"Thank you" Merlin replied. Late that night, Merlin went to vist Kilgarrah.

"I will do as you have asked" Kilgarrah replied. "But if I do this, you must ensure that the sword is only used by Arthur. in the wrong hands, it could be used for terrible evil"

Unfortunately, Gaius drugged Arthur at Uther's request, so that Uther could take his place in the challenge.

Merlin was just bringing the sword into the armoury for Arthur when Uther walked in.

"The tables have changed, Merlin" He said. "I will be fighting the knight instead" Merlin was horrified, but could not refuse to give the sword to the king. He watched Uther leave the room and groaned. Kilgarrah was not going to be happy.

Uther met Tristan at the arena.

"I am here and I am the one you want" Uther declared. "Leave my son out of this" After a long and close-fought battle, the battle reached a turning point when Uther knocked Tristan's helmet off, revealing the wraith - a decaying, decrepit walking corpse. Furious, Tristan attacked with renewed ferocity, knocking Uther to the floor. But Tristan's sword became stuck in Uther's shield; as the wraith worked to free his weapon, Uther seized his chance and ran Tristan through; finally beaten, Tristan gave a scream of defeated rage before bursting into flames. A furious Nimueh, watching the fight in the crowd, vanished.

When Arthur awoke and discovered what had taken place, he went to confront his father.

"I had to do it" Uther defended himself. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I couldn't allow the most precious thing to me die" Arthur was surprised and touched by his father's words.

Kilgarahh was indeed angry and ordered Merlin to hide the sword where none could wield it. Late that night, Merlin grabbed the sword from Uther's chambers and cast it into

"We will have need of it, someday" He said to himself, before walking away.


End file.
